Episode 7897 (3rd August 2017)
Plot Diane and Sandy are worried about Laurel after her outburst yesterday. Diane can't understand why Laurel is so bothered about James. Laurel asks Arthur about how long the memory card was in the water but worries when Arthur mentions Emma probably still has the memory card. Rebecca sits at Lawrence's bedside. He wakes up and she tells her father he had a ruptured aneurysm. Lawrence is saddened that Ronnie hasn't come back for him. Robert shows Victoria festival tickets that he got for him and Aaron. He debates whether he should ask Aaron along. Charity is fed up of Sam going on about Lydia. Finn orders Laurel to stop spreading nasty lies but Laurel remains adamant that they aren't lies. Finn heads into Dale View and leaves his keys in the door, which Laurel sees. Robert and Aaron have an awkward meeting at the port-a-kabin. Robert shows Aaron the festival tickets and suggests he joins him. Aaron accepts. Cain calls round at Butlers Farm with a toy for Sarah. He finds Debbie searching for Sarah's diary. When she comes across it, he advises her to put it back. Lydia's cleaning tips are getting on Charity's wick. Bob looks for Laurel to check up on her. Arthur sends him in the direction of the Bartons residence. Laurel lets herself in to Dale View using Finn's keys. Chrissie tries to put things right with Belle for Lachlan. Bob worries when he hears Ross on the phone to Finn talking about Finn's missing house keys. Bob heads over to Dale View and drags Lydia along with him. In Dale View, Laurel searches for the memory card, smashing some glass in the process. Bob bursts in the back door and grabs a box folder from Laurel's hands. Robert has a word with Zak about boxing with Aaron. Zak reminds Robert that he is no longer with Aaron but Robert fears Aaron will train too hard and end up in hospital again. Debbie is upset to read what Sarah has written about her in the diary so vows to sort it. After Robert's word earlier, Zak puts off a boxing session with Aaron. Rebecca is struggling to run Home Farm alone. Client Hugh Bryant pops in to visit and asks about Lawrence. He isn't impressed that struggling Rebecca is running the business alone. Bob orders Laurel to get out of Dale View but Laurel is determined to find the memory card. Lydia begins to tidy up the mess Laurel has made as Bob tries to talk Laurel into letting this go. Laurel agrees to leave Dale View but refuses to drop her case against Emma. Lydia cuts her hand on some of the glass. Ross arrives home to find Laurel, Bob and Lydia in his house. Zak lies to Aaron that he's fed up of boxing, but Aaron doesn't believe him so Zak admits Robert had a word. Rebecca apologises to Hugh. Hugh returns to his car to find a long rag on fire with one end in the fuel tank of his car. Ross isn't pleased with his uninvited guests and threatens to call the police. Laurel isn't phased and tells Ross to phone them. Ross orders them out of the house, but Laurel doesn't leave, adamant there will be some evidence to prove Emma killed James. Ross calls the police. Cast Regular cast *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Hugh Bryant - Simon Cotton Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Room B2 *Keepers Cottage - Back garden *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,050,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes